One Special Girl
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Chief Boden had always told him there was going to be one girl who made him change his ways. Severide/Lindsay.


_I'm so in love with this show! And I also just love Sophia Bush, she will forever be my Brooke Davis. This couple is super hot together, even if I completely love the whole Halstead/Lindsay storyline as well._

 _Disclaimer : Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters..._

Kelly Severide had met a lot of girls who started off like Erin Lindsay.

They acted like they were hot shit and walked around like they were above everyone esle.

Acted like they weren't interested when he sat down next to them at the bar.

Barely glanced at him sideways when he offered to buy them a drink.

And then the morning after he had teased them dizzy and pounded them hard, they were like completely different woman. They were giving him big, puppy dog eyes, asking him coyly if he wanted to go out for breakfast with them, if he wanted to go out that night—maybe get a movie or dinner beforehand. When he didn't get back to them in a couple of weeks and then they ran into each other at a club or in a bar, they went one of two ways. They either got all miffed and bad mouthed him to all of their friends, or they came over and pawed at him, and whispered stuff in his ear that was meant to make him want to take them home.

But Erin wasn't like that.

The whole hard skinned, uninterested and surly demeanor was all her.

It wasn't some front that she put on to attract guys—in fact, he was pretty sure that it was the wall she put up to keep people ten feet away.

And _fuck_ , did it make him weak at the knees and bite down hard on his lower lip.

The first time that they slept together, she had blatantly told him that the only reason that she was going home with him was because her ex-boyfriend had arrived with some floozy. Kelly hadn't minded—he had played the new lover many times with confused and upset girls, and he quite liked those sort of girls. Usually he was the first person that they slept with after a serious relationship had broken up, and then they would feel horrible and never want to see him again. But this time, it was _Kelly_ who wanted more, and it was _Erin_ who had got out of bed first after she had ridden him harder that he had experienced in his life.

"Uh," Kelly had sat up in his bed, rubbing his hand over his face and giving her his lazy, crooked smile. Erin was wriggling into the tiny black dress she had been wearing that night and threw her hair over her shoulder. "You don't have to go just yet. I've got some beer in the fridge, if you wanted a few more drinks—"

"I'm good, thanks," Erin had replied in her raspy, sexy as hell voice as she strapped on her heels. "Maybe I'll see you around some time," she had shot him a quick smile over her shoulder before stalking out of his room. Kelly moved to get out of the bed and walk her out, but by the time he swung his feet over the side of the bed, he could already hear the front door slamming shut.

That was just the start of the dance between himself and Chicago Intelligence Officer, Erin Lindsey.

After the first time they had slept together, it was like she just kept popping up, and he really wasn't sure how he had missed her before.

Antonio Dawson came around to _Molly's_ and the fire house frequently. He got on well with Kelly's friend, Matthew Casey, who was currently dating his sister, Gabriella Dawson. And more often that not, Erin was either with him or in the car waiting. Kelly went out of his way from that point forward to go out and see her, try and draw her into conversation at the hope she would come home with him again.

The first time she came into _Molly's_ since they had slept together, she barely even looked at him as she bee-lined toward the end of the bar where Gabriella was sitting with her brother. Kelly looked over the rim of his glass of beer, zoning out of conversation that he was having with Casey as he watched her. She ordered a beer and then turned to talk to Antonio and Gabriella. Antonio said something, and then both of the girls were laughing.

Erin was indescribable when she laughed.

She threw her hair over her shoulder and tipped her head back, her eyes crinkling at the corners as her lips parted. Kelly felt his stomach clench as he watched her.

"Yo...Oi, Severide, you listening to me?" Matthew was waving his hand in front of Kelly's face and he blinked and looked back at his friend. "Bro," Matthew let out a laugh and waved his hand in front of his friends face.

"Yeah, shit, sorry," Kelly let out a short laugh and gave Matthew a smile.

"Who's that?" Matthew asked, raising his eyebrows at where the three were sitting at the end of the bar.

"She seems to be really good friends with _your_ girlfriend. I would think that you would know who she is," Kelly replied.

"I know who she is. That's Erin," Matthew smirked. "But I'm trying to figure out who she is to you. Because even though she's absolutely gorgeous, there are hundreds of girls around here who are just as good looking, and you don't usually sit there and stare at them." Kelly rolled his eyes but then Matthew continued. "In fact _usually_ you go out of your way not to look at them," he laughed and tilted the bottle of beer he was holding at his friend. "It's all part of the Severide charm, I believe."

"Eh, I don't know," he gave a one shouldered shrug. He pursed his lips as he looked down as the glass of beer he had and then tapped it against the bottle that Matthew was holding. "Here's the woman, aye?"

"Yeah," Matthew raised an eyebrow with a twinkle in his eye that said he knew more than what Kelly was telling him. "To woman."

That night, Erin came home with him. She had barely looked at him all night, but then she was waiting in the tiny hallway when he went to the bathroom, and there was this heat in her eyes that he was attracted to like a moth to the flame and the next thing he knew, they were stumbling out the Fire Exit door and hailing a cab,

She was just as amazing in bed the second time, as she had been the first time, which left Kelly breathless. Erin had laid next to him and put her hand on his chest, her long hair spread out over his pillow. He didn't want to risk ruining the moment, so he kept his smart ass mouth shut, and just enjoyed it. But then he must have fallen asleep, because when his alarm began buzzing at five in the morning, indicating he needed to get up for work, she was gone, and the mattress next to him was cold.

There were a few more times over the next month. They made a point to exchange phone numbers, so that they didn't risk just bumping into each other, and that showed Kelly she was interested in him. Or at least, his body.

Twice she brought dinner over to his place after work, and once he picked her up to go out for drinks. They always ended up in bed together, and by the morning, she was always gone. Kelly wanted to tell her to stay, but then that might lead to a conversation about what they were doing and what they were, and he had never been good with that kind of talk. And he had a feeling that she wasn't either.

But there were a couple of times when they had been watching a movie, and she was curled up next to him on the couch, her body soft and molding perfectly with his hard one. He had carded his fingers through her silky hair and brushed his fingertips over her cheekbones and she made a little noise at the back of her throat and cuddled closer to him. Those times he wondered if maybe they _should_ have that talk. Because for the first time since Lucy Rodgers in high school, he was only seeing her, and it had been like that for the past month and a half. And he hoped that she wasn't seeing anyone else either, because he hated to admit it, but it would make him see red and probably throw a few punches.

The next time they saw each other was when Matthew thought that a couple of the fires they had been called to were all connected, because they were all owned out of the same holding company. Matthew talked to Gabriella, who in turn talked to Antonio, which had resulted in him and Erin paying the firehouse a visit. It was a quiet moment in the house, so Kelly actually had time to appreciate the tight jeans that Erin was wearing, topped off by a dark shirt and a leather jacket. The gun on her hip was concealed, but he could still make out the shape, and it made her seem like even more of a bad ass.

She barely looked at him as she walked past to go to Chief Boden's office with her partner and Matthew.

Matthew reported back to everyone later, saying that one of the girls that they had pulled out of the last fire was being investigated as part of the arson. The cops thought that it might have been her older brother who had forced her to do it, and they were trying to get her to talk. The older brother had been suspected of arson in the past and the sister had a clean record, but they appeared to have a close relationship, because when their parents had passed, he had become her legal guardian.

There were a couple more times over the next few weeks when Erin came by the fire house with Antonio, or one of the other detectives, Jay Halstead. They spoke with Boden a couple of times and then some of the other firefighters who had been called to the scene. She came by on the Friday, and was talking to Gabriella before they left. Kelly was sitting on the couch, his feet propped up on the wooden coffee table and crossed over, talking to Randy 'Mouch' McHolland. Although he really wasn't paying much attention, because his eyes kept shifting over to where Erin and Gabriella were talking in the doorway.

It wasn't about work, because their stances were relaxed and they were laughing, and shit, Kelly wanted to be the one who made her laugh. She tucked her hair behind her ear and glanced his way, raising her eyebrows as a greeting before saying goodbye to Gabriella and leaving the building. Kelly narrowed his eyes and bit down on his lower lip as he considered her retreating figure, before throwing down the magazine he was reading and jogging after her.

"Yo, Erin!" He called as he caught up with her on the driveway. She stopped and glanced back at him. "Hey," he gave her a charming smile as she stopped in front of her, hoping that his nervousness didn't show. "Have you got any plans tonight?"

Yes," she replied straight away, tilting her head to the side as she looked up at him.

"Oh," Kelly hoped that his disappointment wasn't clear on his face. "I was thinking that maybe we could hook up later, after my shift." Erin pursed her lips and looked over her shoulder, back into the firehouse.

"This arson thing...We're staking out the chicks apartment, to see if her brother will come back. She just got released from the hospital today because we didn't have anything to hold her on, so Voight wants us to keep an eye on her," Erin explained. "I switch shifts at two."

"Two works for me," he told her, saying it so quickly he almost stumbled over his words. He made a mental note to kick himself later on for once again, completely loosing his cool around her. She gave him a small smile, one that pressed dimples in her cheeks and made his heart melt a little.

"You know where she lives?"

"Yeah, we will have her details inside."

"Okay. Pick me up at two."

* * *

There had been a gas fire just after nine, but other than that, Kelly's night was uneventful until he finished at half past eleven. He guessed he should probably get some sleep, given he had just finished a twelve hour shift, and then if Erin was coming over at two, probably wouldn't get any sleep again til around four or five. He went home and put a game on TV, sitting back on his couch with a bottle of beer in his hand. He didn't realize it, but he must have dozed off, because when he opened his eyes again, his phone read five past two.

"Oh, shit," he growled as he scrambled off the couch and grasped his keys of the coffee table. Kelly was still trying to shake the sleep from his eyes as he opened the door to his baby, 1968 Ford Mustang. It was a good thing the girls place was only a couple of blocks over, but as he was pulling down the street, his eyes flared wide.

Erin's car was parked opposite the small house that the girl lived in, but he could only barely make it out behind the three cop cars that looked as though it had just arrived. Kelly switched his car off and jumped out, not even bothering to take his keys as he ran toward the crowd that were now gathered on the street. When he tried to rush forward, a uniformed cop stood in his way.

"Sorry, sir, you can't go past this point—"

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Kelly shoved past him until he was at the fence that cornered off the house. Flames were licking at the window sill and flames were billowing out into the night. He could hear the sierens of a fire truck approaching, and he whipped his head around as it roared to a stop behind him. Matthew jumped out and then frowned when he saw Kelly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Erin's in there!" Kelly shouted over the sierens. "I need to go in with you!" Christopher Hermann and Joe Cruz jumped out of the truck as well, frowning in confusion when they saw him, but they got on with things quickly, unloading their gear and getting organized to go in.

"You know I can't let you do that," Matthew told him, his tone business like and brisk. "You stay out here." Kelly narrowed his eyes and looked as though he was going to argue when Matthew clapped his hand down on his shoulder and squeezed. "We'll get her out, Severide. Okay?" Kelly managed a jerky nod before Matthew was running past him and into the house. Kelly's shoulders were tense as his eyes never left the house, trying to see through the smoke. His fingers were clenched around the wooden fence so tight that his knuckles were turning white, and he was pretty sure that he was pressing his palms into the stakes of the fence because he could feel it cutting into her skin. It seemed like hours, but it was probably only a couple of minutes, when Matthew came jogging out the front door, Erin slung over his shoulder.

"Erin!" Kelly shouted out, pushing open the gate as Matthew came toward them.

"Move out of the way!" Leslie Shay snapped at him as they rushed forward with a stretcher. They loaded Erin on, and Kelly was relieved that her eyes were open, but her clothes were all blackened and her hair was sticking to her face and forehead. Gabriella and Leslie made quick work of getting an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose and wheeling her toward the ambulance. Gabriella hopped in the back of the ambulance with Erin while Leslie slammed and secured the doors. "Follow us!" She shouted over her shoulder as she ran around to the front of the ambulance. Kelly didn't need to be told twice, as he ran for his car. As he was leaving, he saw Cruz and Hermann carrying Jay out of the burning house.

When he thought about it later, he was lucky that he hadn't been pulled over as he sped across town after the ambulance. He parked up and ran inside, almost able to catch up with Leslie and Gabriella before they passed Erin off to a couple of doctors. Kelly stopped running as he reached the two paramedics and strained to look after her.

"Where's she—is she gonna be okay?" Kelly asked.

"She's gonna be fine," Leslie put her hand on Kelly's arm. "They're bringing in her partner; we can ask the other men what happened." Kelly nodded, but he was still looking down the hall where Erin had disappeared. A couple of minutes later, another pair of paramedics were rushing in through the door, and then Jay was being wheeled down the hallway. As Kelly walked back down the hall where he had come from and Matthew and Chief Boden came through the door.

"How are they doing?" Matthew asked, his eyes skimming over Kelly and resting on Gabriella.

"Lindsay is going to be fine, we're not sure about Halstead," Gabriella reported. "He was in there longer than her."

"Well, they're our friends," Chief Boden announced. "So we'll be taking shifts tonight."

* * *

By the time Kelly was being shaken away, he had been asleep long enough to get a kink in his neck. He groaned as he rolled his neck and then blinked, rubbing a hand over his eyes. Boden was standing in front of him, and jerked his head down the hallway.

"Your girl is awake," he told the younger man as he stood up. Kelly nodded and followed the chief down the hall. At the door, he could see Erin sitting up in her bed, her hair a complete mess and her expression a thundercloud. She looked bored out of her mind. She had almost died, and now she was probably pissed that she had to spend time in recovery. "You seem pretty smitten by this girl."

"She's one of a kind," Kelly gave him a half smile.

"She must be," Chief Boden grinned. "To get you under control." Kelly didn't reply and Boden nodded. "You go in and see her." He was already pushing open the door before he finished the sentence. Erin's head turned to see him and she sighed.

"I was hoping you were Voight," she muttered.

"Nope," Kelly shrugged. "Sorry. But I'm better looking."

"That you are," Erin replied, her face softening. "I just want to get out of here."

"You were in a fire last night," Kelly said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, next to her hips. "You need to recover." Erin rolled her eyes, not looking happy, but she didn't argue. "The brother came back last night, to try and get rid of the evidence—his sister. Cue you guys, who run in and try and get her out, but the fire was already pretty crazy." Erin nodded, swallowing hard.

"Me and Jay just saw the flames, didn't even stop to call anyone," she pursed her lips. "Pretty stupid."

"Yeah, really stupid," Kelly repeated firmly. "Don't do that again."

"Oh, yeah?" Erin raised an eyebrow. "Never really took you as a guy who got all protective and bossy and shit." Kelly reached out for her hand and linked his fingers with hers.

"Yeah, well, maybe I want to be that guy with you," he said. Erin's frown deepened. "I want to be with you, Erin. And I want to be your emergency contact, for when shit like this happens. And the guy who yells at you when you come home from a long day at work when you've done something reckless. And the last person you see at night—" he couldn't finish his speech, which was probably good because he was running out of things to say, when Erin pulled him into her and pressed her lips to hers. She tasted a little smoky, but still perfect underneath it all, and her hands wrapped around his neck to hold him against her.

"Yeah?" She mumbled against his mouth.

"Yeah," Kelly grinned against her lips. She let out a small laugh as she pulled away from him.

"Well, we'll see how you feel after the next few days," she told him. "Because I go bat shit, stir crazy when I'm forced to take sick leave from work." Kelly grinned, a twinkle in his eye as he gave her his charming half smile.

"I'm sure we can find ways to pass the time."

 _Let me know what you guys thought of it !_


End file.
